lmfanatic_guidesfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes
LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is a game released in 2012, and was developed by Traveler's Tales (console versions) and TT Fusion (handheld/mobile versions). The game was released for Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation Vita, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Windows, Mac OS, and Android and iOS devices. (This guide covers the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Windows, and Mac OS versions.) Level Select *Level 1: Theatrical Pursuits *Level 2: Harbouring a Criminal *Level 3: Arkham Asylum Antics *Level 4: Asylum Assignment *Level 5: Chemical Crisis *Level 6: Chemical Signature *Level 7: Unwelcome Guests *Level 8: Destination Metropolis *Level 9: Research and Development *Level 10: Down to Earth *Level 11: Underground Retreat *Level 12: The Next President *Level 13: Core Instability *Level 14: Tower Defiance *Level 15: Heroes Unite *Bonus Level: Gotham City *Gotham City North *Gotham City Central *Gotham City South Achievement / Trophy Guide *'Theatrical Pursuits (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 1. *'Harboring a Grudge (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 2. *'Arkham Asylum Antics (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 3. *'Asylum Assignment (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 4. *'Chemical Crisis (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 5. *'Chemical Signature (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 6. *'Unwelcome Guests (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 7. *'Destination Metropolis (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 8. *'Research and Development (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 9. *'Down to Earth (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 10. *'Underground Retreat (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 11. *'The Next President (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 12. *'Core Instability (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 13. *'Tower Defiance (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 14. *'Heroes Unite (25G / Bronze):' Complete Level 15. *'City Slicker (35G / Gold):' Collect all 250 Gold Bricks. *'Halfway Through (50G / Silver):' Complete the game to 50%. *'The End (70G / Gold):' Complete the game to 100%. *'Extra! Extra! (20G / Bronze):' Purchase all Red Bricks in Gotham City. *'Test Hero (20G / Silver):' Play as a custom character. *'Minikit Hero (20G / Gold):' Drive all 15 Minikit vehicles. *'Team Building (50G / Gold):' Purchase all characters. *'Super Hero (50G / Silver):' Get Super Hero status on all 15 levels. *'My Hero (50G / Silver):' Rescue all 50 Citizens in Peril. *'Dynamic Duo (20G / Bronze):' Complete a level in co-op mode. *'Justice League (20G / Silver):' Purchase all characters in the Justice League. *'Toy Gotham (20G / Bronze):' Complete the Gotham City bonus level. *'Super-Villain (20G / Silver):' Purchase all 22 boss characters in Gotham City. *'Subway Hero (20G / Bronze):' Use a metro station in Gotham City. *'Combo Hero (20G / Bronze):' Perform a finishing move on an enemy. *'The House of Luthor (20G / Silver):' Get 10,100,000,000 studs. *'Girl Power (20G / Silver):' Purchase all female characters. *'Inferior Machines (20G / Bronze):' Use Brainiac to defeat a LexBot. *'It's a Bird... It's a Plane... (20G / Bronze):' Fly with Superman. *'Green Lantern's Light (20G / Bronze):' Use Green Lantern to defeat Sinestro. *'Kal-El Last Son of Krypton (20G / Bronze):' Use Superman to defeat Zod. *'Gorilla Thriller (20G / Bronze):' Use a female character to ride a gorilla (from Gotham Zoo) and climb Wayne Tower. *'Complete Hero (Platinum):' Unlock all Playstation trophies for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. Return to... *Game Select (Xbox 360) *Console Select Category:Xbox 360 Category:LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes